Forever
by waveringPhantom
Summary: Jealousy gets attacked! Sorry, thought that would be funny. It's a very fluffy story.  sorry for the grammar mistakes, I wrote this when I was 11 and i'm too lazy to fix them.


omigod, omigod, omigod! I wrote this when I was like, , way before I got this account and I coompletely forgot about it! i hope any Milieu fans like it, I couldnt find any other fanfics about him. I will be wrighting more, eventualy.

"He is such an idiot..."Jealousy murmered under his breath as he walked down the street.

"How could he be the ultimate? He knows nothing!" He loathed on about his hate for Vice. He heard shuffling behind him and he stopped. He was silent for a few moments and he heard nothing. He shivered when felt something warm and wet on the back of his neck. He gasped when he realised someone was licking him.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" He turned around sharply and glared into lavender eyes. He gasped.

"Your superior." The owner of the eyes said coldly.

"O-Oh...Milieu!" Jealousy fell to the ground at the ultimate's feet. He was terrified of Milieu.

He cried out in fear as Milieu grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into an ally.

Milieu dropped him, Jealousy landing on his back. Milieu fell to his kneas and leaned over Jealousy, resting a gauntlet beside Jealousy's face to hold himself up. He looked into Jealousy's eyes.

Jealousy knew he must be using his own Noh against him; Heart Reading.

"You dont neeed to be scared of me."Milieu said."The others, yes. But not you."

Jealousy whimpered as Milieu nuzzled his neck. He then gasped as Milieu sucked the skin behind his ear.

Jealousy winced as Milieu's long, lavender hair fell around them, brushing his cheek.

Milieu pulled away and looked into Jealousy's eyes again. "Are you _scared of me_?"He asked teasingly.

"Y-Yes..."Jealousy said, bearly audible."A-Always have b-been..."He closed his pink eyes and turned away.

"Not this bad."

"I-It worsend...when y-you threatend to br-break m-me..." Jealousy opened his eyes and looked at the wall.

"Sorry."Jealousy sucked in a breath as Milieu transformed his gauntlets into hands and stroked his cheek. Milieu stopped. He put one leg over his hip, now sitting on Jealousy's pelvis.

Jealousy saw this and groaned.

Milieu leaned down and licked Jealousy's face.

"No..."Jealousy whimpered as Milieu licked him again. Jealousy might have tried to fight Milieu off if he hadn't know Milieu nullified his powers. He cried out when Milieu started to suck on his chest.

Milieu continued to kiss down his abdomen, leaving a trail of saliva. He stopped when his lips came in contact with the hakama.

"STOP!"Jealousy shouted at Milieu as he tried to remove the clothing.

"You can trust me, Jealousy."Milieu said calmly.

"No...you're trying to trick me...!"

"No I'm not...'"Milieu said, truthfully a little hurt."I will sit here and wait." He said softly.

"I will never trust you!" Jealousy spat.

"Fine!" Milieu leaned down and bit Jealousy's neck.

"...o-ow..."Jealousy whimpered.

"Sorry..."Milieu kissed the spot gently, lingering a few seconds. He pulled away, lips still parted as he looked into Jealousy's eyes. He leaned down, wanting to kiss Jealousy's lips. But Jealousy kept avoiding him, moving his head away.

Milieu growled. He put his hands on Jealousy's shoulder, pinning him down as he started to grind their lower parts together."Have you done this before?" He asked.

Jealousy nodded, tears forming in his eyes."I've already been raped before..."

Milieu stopped."By who?" Putting his hand on Jealousy's cheek and wiping the tears away.

Jealousy whimpered, closing his eyes.

"Jealousy..."Milieu layed down on top of him, now cupping his face.

"R-Rage...and Iruma used to rape me every night..."Tears streamed down his face.

"I'm sorry," Milieu said, wetly kissing Jealousy's cheek."But you killed Iruma, so you dont have you worry about him."

Jealousy shook his head.

"Does Rage rape you often?"

"Y-Yes..." Jealousy was offiacially sobbing.

Milieu put his hand under Jealousy's head, acting as a pillow as he cried.

After he calmed down,Milieu started to nibble on his ear lobe."Hey,"

"Wh-What?"

Milieu kissed his cheek again."I will protect you from Rage."

Jealousy's eyes widened as he turned to look at Milieu."R-Really?"

"Of course."

"Why?"

"You're bettter than the other doji."

Jealousy smiled."I am?"

"Yes, you are."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"If you promise you wont attack...I'll give you your powers back."

"Deal." Jealousy said, planning on attacking.

Milieu hesitated, then Jealousy felt his power flood back into him. Jealousy was ready to lift his gauntlet up and swing it at Milieu, but stopped apon seeing Milieu flinch violently. Jealousy tilted his head as he read Milieu's heart. He had a strong block on it, but not strong enough.

Jealousy was so shocked he couldnt speak.

'He loves me?' He thought as milieu pinned his gauntlets above his head.

"You said you wouldnt attack!" Milieu said, his voice quivering.

"Y-You...love me?" He asked slowly.

Milieu's eyes widened in horror."You weren't supposed to read me!" He shouted.

"I'm sorry..."He said softly, distacted by Milieus wavering gaze.

"Dammit..."Milieu whiispered, looking away.

"Is that why you were trying to be patiet with me?"Jealousy asked quietly.

Milieu nodded."Your smarter than the other doji, but your so fragile."

"Am not!"

"No, of course your not."Milieu said sarcasticly as he leaned down and kissed one of Jealousy's visors."You dont remember me from when you were first created?" Milleu asked as he pulled away.

"No..."

"I do...You were scared, Your gauntlets horrified you."

"R-Really?" He asked, not understandong were Millieu was going with this.

"Remember I held you on my lap?"

"No..."

Milieu leaned down again and latched himself to Jealousy's neck."I taught you to teach your Noh," He said, bearly lifting his head.

"Oh..." He cried out when Milieu ripped off his tiny vest, exposing his nipples.

He whimpered as Milieu took one into his mouth, nipping slightly.

"Sorry,"Milieu looked up and kissed his forehead."I didnt mean to bite that hard."

"Whatever..."Jealousy wiggled a little bit."Can I atleast turn my gauntlets into hands?" He asked quietly.

Milieu's brow furrowed a bit as he thought. He let go of Jealousy's gauntlets and sat up. He gae Jealousy enough time to change, then nulllified him again.

Jealousy brought his hamds to his chest, like K would. He shivered when he felt Milieu's fingertips on his belly, making soft patterns around his belly button.

Jealousy stopped him, taking his hands ito his own and interlocking fingers.

Milieu looked at Jealousy, a puzzled look on his face.

"Do you really love?" Jealousy asked him quietly.

Milieu was too shocked to say aything for a moment. "Y-Yes, I have always loved you."

Jealousy smiled, something he never did. He sat up and kissed Milieu's cheek for a few seconds. "I've always wanted someone to love me," He said as he wrapped his arms around Milieu's chest, his head resting on Milieu's collarbone.

"Jealousy...!" Milieu whispered as he wrapped his arms around Jealoousy's shoulders.

They sat their for a minute, unable to move, unable to think. Then Milieu kissed the top of Jealousy's head, sliding down his temple and latching onto his neck. He licked and sucked, but didn't bite, since Jealousy didn't like that.

"That feels good..."Jealousy said as he closed his eyes, enjoying the pleasurable sensations running up and down his body.

Milieu stopped and looked at Jealousy. He put his hand on the back of his neck and used the other to press on his chest. He gently lowered Jealoust down onto his back again and leaned over him. "Your so beautiful ..."Milieu said as he kissed Jealousy's nose.

Jealousy giggled. He put his hands on Milieu's cheeks, pushing all the hair out of his face. He wrapped his fingers around the golden hair band and gently wiggled it off. Milieu'slavender hair fell around gem, like a silk curtain. Jealousy ran his figers through the hair, gently grasping it and using it to pull Milieu down.

Milieu leaned down and gently pressed his lips against Jealousy's.

Jealousy opened his mouth to Milieu, letting him in.

After Milieu explored every inch of Jealousy's mouth, he pulled away. "I promise I'll protect you from everything hurting you."

"And I'll protect you. We'll be together forever."

you know, I so see a sequal to this...maybe.


End file.
